stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act II Part 3
"Act II Part 3" is the third part of the second act of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie. Description Mario Confronts his Ancestor, Merlin, and questions the wise wizard's decisions. Meanwhile, Luigi struggles to keep the Darkness from consuming him. Overview Mario speaks to Merlin about Link's death. Snake meets up with Liquid on the battlefield and is approached by Shadow Mario. Luigi steps in and protects Snake but is mentally attacked by Nox Decious. He angrily attacks The Darkness but soon his mind merges with Decious. Mario rushes to mourn Luigi but Luigi has undergone his transformation and is now Mr. L. Distracted, Mario is killed by Darkness who proceeds to tell Mr. L about how he no longer wishes to serve him. Wario enters the scene and confronts the Darkness in a battle that end with Darkness's death. Snake returns to the scene and he and Wario come up with a plan to stop Liquid. Meanwhile in the afterlife, Mario is given the Artifact by Link and uses it to revive himself as Fire Mario. Synopsis meeting with Merlin]] At Merlin's table, Merlin's meditation is interrupted by a disgruntled Mario. He blames Merlin for Link's death, but Merlin informs Mario that while Link's death was unfortunate, it was necessary. When Mario asks why, Merlin doesn't give him a precise answer because he must find out for himself. Mario rebukes him for his confidential answers to which Merlin explain how everything in he and Luigi's lives have led up to this point and will be revealed shortly. Before Mario leaves, Merlin warns him of the Black Widow Blade's power, a warning which Mario disdainfully ignores. On the battlefield, Solid Snake's personal codec message is interrupted by Liquid. Liquid explains that he has returned to partake in the new world order of the Darkness who appears behind Snake's back much to his surprise. Liquid leaves as Darkness torments Snake telling him how all his minuscule heroic deeds have led up to nothing. He ignites the Black Widow Blade and attempts to kill Snake but is stopped by Luigi. Snake scurries off the battlefield and alerts Wario through codec about the Darkness's coordinates. Darkness explains to Luigi how pathetic his friends are and how he would be better off listening to Nox Decious. Luigi then hears Nox inside his head again, who attempts to take over his body. He potently resists and attacks Darkness screaming in a last ditch effort to expel Decious from his mind. The two reignite their beam swords and Luigi thrashes at Darkness who easily deflects each shot. Swiftly, Darkness slips Luigi's beam sword out of his hands and turns it's core black. He tosses it off to the side and delivers a powerful kick to Luigi chest, knocking him to the ground. Instead of killing him, The Darkness decides to allow Nox to take over. Too weak to fight back, Luigi is backed into a corner by Decious and The Darkness. Luigi cries out in agony as Decious consumes his mind and he falls unconscious. Darkness conceals himself as Mario runs onto the battlefield. The sight of his brother lying lifelessly is too much for Mario; he can't loose him too. As Mario weeps over his body, he hears Luigi groan. He stands up but something is off about him. When Mario questions him he tells him that he is no longer Luigi and is now Mr. L. In shock by his brother's transformation, Mario is caught off guard by the Darkness who impales him with the Black Widow Blade. Mario falls to the ground and dies. The Darkness rejoices over Mario's death and says that it is like when a child kills its first insect. When Mr. L tells him to stop fooling around, Darkness stands up against him and explains how he no longer cares about Decious. He only helped Decious take over Luigi's body so that he could kill them both himself because Decious no longer has the Truth Stone. Mr. L reminds Darkness that he doesn't have the stone either, which causes Darkness to angrily scream about how he will become the most powerful being on the planet. Mr. L leaves, and Darkness turns to find Wario now standing on the Battlefield. Darkness jokingly tells Wario that he was just the man he wanted to kill because he now needs the truth stone, more so then before. Wario tells him to stop talking and start fighting. Entertained, Darkness removes his cloak and ignites the Black Widow Blade. Wario charges at him with the Nether Saber but Darkness grabs his boot and tosses him on the ground. "Nice try!" Darkness remarks as he swings his beam sword at Wario. Deflecting the swing, Wario crawls back to his feet and wields the saber Shien Shien Style and clashes several more times with the Darkness before knocking the Black Widow Blade out of his hand. Weaponless yet undaunted, Darkness dodge a beam sword jab and beats Wario to the ground. The two pick up their sabers, get to their feet and continue to fight. Wario and Darkness exchange blows until the two find themselves fighting on the ground. Darkness delivers a kick into Wario's head and picks up his saber and darkens it's core. Now equipped with both the Black Widow Blade and the Nether Saber, Darkness charges at Wario and impales him. As Wario doubles over in pain and collapses to the ground, The Darkness assumes that he is dead and figures that he didn't have the Truth Stone after all. Suddenly, Wario throws the nether saber through Darkness' back, mortally wounding him. Wario gets to his feet and remarks that the Truth stone is too powerful for him to use again to which Darkness sarcastically responds, "Here, let me borrow it for a minute." Wario refuses, saying he will take it back to Merlin; and with his last breath, Darkness lets out a psychotic laugh and then dies. Mr. L, who had been observing the fight, states that the Darkness's purpose has been served and he is glad to be rid of him before walking off. Wario retrieves the Black Widow Blade and tells Darkness to "Rest in hell." Snake then come out of his hiding spot and asks Wario what they should do now. Wario begins to answer by saying that they must first tell Luigi what has happened, but Snake stops him, saying Luigi isn't helping them anymore. He goes on to say that Luigi watched Mario die. Wario says that if Luigi did so, he isn't Luigi anymore. Snake tells him about Liquid, and the two decide that they need to come up with a plan. Mario awakens in the Afterlife where he meets Link. Mario believes that he is dead too, but Link tells him that he is not completely dead, as his body still has a small amount of energy left. He gives Mario The Artifact, and tells him that it will help gain his full potential. Mario asks Link what will happen to him, and Link says that he will stay in the afterlife, as he is finally found peace. Mario uses the artifact and appears in the real world in his Fire Mario costume, ready to take on Mr. L. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Nox Decious * The Darkness * Mr. L * Link * Solid Snake * Liquid Snake * Merlin Locations * Merlin's Table * The Battlefield Weapons * Snake's Arsenal * The Black Widow Blade * The Nether Saber Production Notes Character Revelations * Liquid Snake is revealed to have allegiance with the Darkness. * The Darkness no longer bows down to Nox Decious. Series Continuity * Wario battles and defeats the Darkness (or so he thinks) just as Merlin foresaw it in "The End of the Beginning." Trivia *Originally the episode was supposed to premiere on Dec. 10th, but due to an unexpected power outage from a blizzard, the episode ended up being released 3 days later External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - The Movie [Act II - Part 3] Category:The Movie